This invention relates to a valve means for controlling or adjusting a linear or rotary hydraulic motor, which is connected via the valve means to a pump acting as pressure medium source and directly or via the valve neans to a tank.
Known valve means of this kind and for this purpose comprise at least one pressure-controlled valve, the control pressure of which is adjusted by means of a pilot control valve. These known pressure-controlled valves normally comprise a valve slide, which adjusts both the supply of pressure medium to the motor and the return flow from the same. These known valves, however, do not always meet the demand in question, owing to internal leaking which implies, for example, that a linear motor as a double-acting hydraulic cylinder is not actuated to carry out the desired movements.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to eliminate these disadvantages and to provide a valve means, which is flow-controlled and renders possible pressure compensation and parallel and/or series connection of several functions, as for example load sensing, pressure compensation and pressure reduction.
This object is achieved in that the valve means according to the present invention has been given the characterizing features defined in the attached claims.